


School Adventures With Steven Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, As all great works do, Fusion, Gen, There will be fusion, this came from a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gems were hesitant to let Steven start school, after what happened the last time "school" was mentioned as something Steven wanted to do. Even though that turned out okay in the end, they were reluctant to have him start.





	

The Gems were hesitant to let Steven start school, after what happened the last time "school" was mentioned as something Steven wanted to do. Even though that turned out okay in the end, they were reluctant to have him start.

Pearl had pointed out the fact that they could teach him everything he needed themselves as well as that they would need him on missions, but Greg thought it would be good to let him get more in touch with his human side.Steven, of course, was totally on board with the idea, though a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to go on as many missions. But finally, the Gems agreed to let him go to school as long as they could pull him out during the school day if they needed him for large missions.

Getting Steven into the system was hard enough for Greg, but it was harder to find a good school for him. Until Steven suggested the same one Connie went to and wanted to surprise her. And now, the day had come. He could finally go to a school with other kids his age.

Up in his room, still getting ready for his dad to drive him to school, Steven could practically be jumping in excitement (he had started floating around few times too). His father had told Steven all about the different schedules (as Pearl caught him up on the classes) and how if he ever didn't want to go anymore he can just be pulled out.

Soon, Greg was at the house and after many reassurances and checking in from the Gems and his dad, Steven followed him to the Dondai.

"Why didn't you bring the van?" Steven asked when they first got in.

"I thought it would be better to drop you off in this than in that old thing. But if you want I could drop you off in the van tomorrow."

"I was actually thinking of riding Lion to school." Greg glanced at the boy, who was bouncing in his seat, and sighed.

"I'm fine with that, but you should probably let everyone there get used to you," He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Steven asked.

"Well, people over there aren't used to all of this Gem Magic stuff like people in Beach City. All the people in the school, except for Connie, probably don't even know that it exists. All I'm saying is to make sure people are more used to this magic business, start 'em off slowly." Steven nods.

"I guess I could do that. I can start small, like maybe my shield!" He grins at him.

There wasn't that much of the ride left and they soon see the school ahead. There was much traffic (as Steven would find out was because it was the first day) with parents honking and trying to navigate their way through the crowded parking lot, the long line of cars coming out into the road like spilled juice.

"Why I just get out right here? That looks like it would take a long time to get through."

"I guess it would. Have a good first day of school."

"I'll see ya, dad." Steven gave him a hug, took his Cheeseburger Backpack, and climbed out of the car.

"Oh and Steven," Steven turned pack around, "I think I can see Connie over by the front."

"Thanks," he grinned and ran in that direction. It was now time for him to start a new adventure. This time at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I ever spell anything wrong or it doesn't makeep sense. This was all based off of a dream, and now I'm pretty proud of my mind. Enjoy this funny little stoy!


End file.
